Hidden Story in Diary
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Cerita tentang sekelompok mahasiswa yang tinggal di satu asrama selama masa perkuliahan mereka. Masa-masa pendewasaan diri dengan cerita cinta yang rumit dan terkadang menyakitkan. Naruto tampaknya tertarik dengan Sakura yang begitu semangat dalam menjalani kehidupan, tidak seperti dirinya yang terlalu malas dan hanya bermain game, tapi ternyata Sakura menyimpan rahasia. Apakah itu
1. Excitement

_Dear diary,_

 _Ada orang yang gw suka di kelas, namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Orangnya antusias, pandai tapi sayangnya dia agak lebay. Easy going, dan mudah bergaul baik dengan anak laki-laki maupun perempuan, dan itu yang bikin gw suka sama dia. Lu tau kan gw orangnya agak malu kalo sama cewek, kalo sama cowok sih gw bisa jadi lebih gila, tapi kalo sendirian sama cewek, pasti gw bakalan jadi patung._

 _Mungkin kalo seandainya gw bisa jadian sama Sakura bagus kali ya, bisa ngobrol bareng, ada yang mecah suasana gitu, terus bisa heboh dan ribut bareng, rumah pasti ga bakal sepi kalo gini._

 _Bagus kan…_

 _Salam_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 **._o0o_.**

 **Hidden Story in Diary**

 **Excitement**

 **._o0o_.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Genre : Slice of Life, Romance**

 **Happy Read**

Sinar matahari tampak menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela yang ada pada ruangan luas yang berisikan banyak pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil sedikit menunduk. Berkas cahaya jingga tersebut tampak menyinari wajah seseorang yang tampaknya sedang terkantuk-kantuk sehingga membuat tubuhnya agak bungkuk dan hampir saja jatuh. Kelopak mata tan itu tampak sedikit bergerak, seolah terganggu dengan kehadiran berkas cahaya yang membuat matanya risih. Biji mata biru safir segera terlihat ketika kelopak mata tersebut bergerak membuka sebelum akhirnya tertutup oleh lengan dengan kemaja jingganya yang secara refleks langsung melindungi matanya dari radiasi sang surya.

"Ah… Udah panas banget nih, Kok gak selesai-selesai sih apelnya" Keluh pemuda berambut duren tersebut sambil kembali menunduk mendengarkan ceramah seorang berambut perak yang sedang duduk di kursi depannya.

"Maklum, kan sekarang matahari sedang berada di belahan bumi utara, jadi waktu malam semakin berkurang dan jam segini udah pagi. Patokan kita bukan matahari kan, tapi jam dinding" Sahut seseorang dengan rambut raven yang juga sedang fokus dalam mendengarkan pidato dari sang sensei.

Yap..! Begitulah mungkin keseharian dari dua pemuda bernama Naruto dan Sasuke tersebut yang merupakan penghuni dari Konohagakure Boarding University.

Konohagakure Boarding University, merupakan nama sebuah tempat penginapan, atau mungkin bisa disebut dengan asrama yang dikhususkan oleh pemerintah untuk tempat menginap bagi para mahasiswa. Tempatnya strategis sehingga mudah dijangkau dari semua universitas di Konohagakure dengan harga yang lumayan miring. Hal ini untuk mendukung kota Konohagakure sebagai kota pendidikan sehingga pemerintah menyediakan tempat untuk menginap yang hampir tersedia untuk semua kalangan mahasiswa.

Tapi, sepertinya masih banyak mahasiswa yang berkeliaran di luar sana dengan tinggal di kontrakan-kontrakan yang mereka akui milik saudara mereka, atau kost-kost yang berada di samping kampus untuk lebih mudah akses, dan kost-kost mahal yang menyediakan fasilitas yang lengkap.

Yap…! Betul, dengan harga yang miring maka jangan harap Konohagakure Boarding University merupakan tempat yang enak dan surga bagi para mahasiswa. Banyak peraturan yang harus dipatuhi dan banyak larangan yang harus dijauhi.

Tapi, tampaknya dua orang tersebut tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan bebasnya mahasiswa diluar dan mereka lebih memilih untuk menikmati semua fasilitas seadanya di dalam Konoha Boarding University.

Oke, mungkin mari kita lihat bagaimana pengalaman pribadi beberapa orang diatas.

 **Naruto's POV**

Duh… Ngantuk banget lagi, kenapa sensei diatas ngomongnya banyak banget yah dari abis shubuh tadi. Lihat, sudah satu setengah jam dia ngoceh diatas, apa dia tidak kehabisan bahan apa? Apa aku harus usul aja pada Neji supaya jam apel pagi ini dikurangi? Kan kata Sasuke malamnya bertambah pendek, otomatis paginya lebih cepet dong. Ah, ntar aku pikirin deh gimana caranya biar usulanku bisa diterima.

Tapi, untuk saat ini mungkin aku harus dengerin setiap huruf dari ceramah sensei ku yang satu ini.

"Yah… Mungkin segitu saja apel untuk pagi ini, jika ada yang mau diumumkan silahkan, tapi dari saya mungkin cukup sekian. Selamat siang dan semoga sukses buat kalian semua"

Wih… Ajaib, apa dia dapat mendengarkan keluhan hatiku barusan ya sehingga dia sadar.

"Bukan, dia ga bisa baca pikiran kalo kamu mau pulang pagi, sekarang cuma jadwalnya senam pagi aja" Sahut cowok berambut raven yang sedang duduk dibelakangku. Aku pun cuma dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, sepertinya dia yang punya kekuatan untuk baca pikiran.

"Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu, baka. Kita harus cepat keluar karena aula bakalan dipake oleh para cewek. Matiin tuh kipas angin, jangan buang-buang energi" Timpalnya yang makin buatku terkejut. Nih anak bisa telepati gitu yah…

Aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan segera meraih tombol kipas angin yang berada diatasku untuk mematikannya. Kurasakan beberapa pandangan mata para cewek menatapku dengan tatapan, yah mungkin biasa aja, tapi risih aja dipandangin seperti itu, apalagi kalo sendirian disitu.

Bodoh amat ah, aku mau langsung pergi aja. Tapi, pandanganku tampak terbentur pada biji emerald yang secara sepintas terlihat mengikutiku, senyum energiknya tampak menarik pandanganku meskipun aku denganrasa malu-malu tetap mencoba untuk menahan pandangan tersebut agar tidak terlalu lama. Jantungku tanpak sedikit bergetar melihat cewek dengan rambut permen karet tersebut sebelum akhirnya sosoknya sudah diluar jangkauan pandanganku lagi.

Apa-apaan senyum energiknya itu, apa dia senang melihatku? Yah… entahlah. Ga usah dipikirkan, mana mungkin coba dia bisa suka sama orang ceroboh, kikuk, dekil, malas, dan ga jelas sepertiku. Aku pun pergi dari sana dengan jantung yang kuakui memang berdebar dan pikiran yang begitu sibuk menyingkirkan ekspektasi.

 **-0-**

"Gak kuliah hari ini?" Tanya seseorang dengan wajah pucat dengan rambut eboni ketika memasuki kamarku.

"Hah… Apa itu kuliah?" Jawabku dengan nada meledek. Aku adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di Konohagakure University fakultas MIPA jurusan Matematika murni, ah, iya MIPA, fakultas yang sangat menyeramkan, apalagi bagi yang tidak familiar dengan lingkungan yang begitu abstrak, dan aku terdampar disitu WTH…. Bahkan aku berpikir kalo udah kuliah di jurusan dengan passing grade rendah aja aku udah beruntung banget dengan tingkat kecerdasan dan kerajinanku.

"Enggak-enggak, jangan tiru kakak tingkatmu yang super-duper malas ini, Sai. Kau mungkin akan menyesal nanti" Timpalku. Yah.. Mungkin aku sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau kebiasaan malasku ini akan menular kepada adik tingkatku yang masih polos itu.

Aku pun mengambil hape yang berada disamping tempat tidurku untuk sekedar melihat ada kabar apa di grup. Jangan harap kalian menemukan chat dari siapapun dalam hapeku, sudah kubilang kan apa hebatnya orang ceroboh, kikuk dekil….

 _Naruto, kau bisa bikin animasi kan?_

Malas dan…. Hei…. Siapa ini yang nge chat aku seperti ini… Aku pun memencet nomornya dan melihat gambar profilnya untuk menemukan bahwa Sakura yang sepertinya mengirimkan pesan tersebut.

 _Animasi yang gimana dulu, tentang apa, dan deadline nya kapan_

Langsung saja aku rangkap semua pertanyaan tersebut dalam satu chat supaya tidak menghabiskan berbaris-baris yang kemudian hanya akan membuatnya lebih cape untuk membaca. Aku pun menaruh hape tersebut di samping tempat tidurku dan segera beranjak menuju laptopku.

Buat apa? Nonton film dong tentunya….

 **-0-**

 _Buat pembelajaran fisika, bab fluida tuh susah banget_

 _Hmmm… Seminggu lagi_

 _Pake apapun terserah sih katanya_

Kubaca beberapa chat tersebut sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan… Hey, ayolah… Aku bukan orang yang pandai dalam hal semacam itu… Kau mau aku membuat pembelajaran buat orang agar bisa belajar fisika? Orang aku aja ga bisa fisika…. Ah…. Saking semangatnya dia jadi aneh-aneh.

 _Sasuke aja tuh, dia kan juga bisa komputer. Selain itu dia juga berdedikasi buat belajar hal yang kayak gitu, aku mah apa atuh kalo dibandingkan dengan skill dewanya dia_

Yah… Memang kuakui, temanku yang satu itu, yang cakep, pinter, serius dan bisa diandalkan itu berada jauh diatasku. Aku ga habis pikir, gimana orang dengan kegemaran yang hampir sama denganku, main bareng, nonton bareng, dan payah dalam hal olahraga bareng itu bisa lebih jenius dalam hal yang bahkan aku sendiri gak pernah terpikirkan oleh itu.

Bukannya aku iri atau apa sih, cuma gak adil aja gitu….

 _Enggak deh, katanya dia ada projek dari Kakashi-sensei dan ga bisa jamin bisa kelar saat deadline_

 _Orang sibuk hahaha_

Terus aku orang nganggur gitu? Ah… Dasar sial… Aku harus cari alasan apa ya biar bisa nolak yang ini… Sayang juga sih sebenernya kalo ditolak. Itung-itung nambah poin lah meskipun kalo kupikir poinku ga bakal bisa ngalahin poinnya Teme yang pastinya sudah bertingkat-tingkat jauh diatasku.

 _Gimana… Bisa gak?_

Aku pun berpikir sejenak, apakah aku akan melakukan hal ini? Yah… memang kuakui aku kebanyakan hanya menganggur di kamar dan apabila tidak ada yang perlu aku kerjakan, maka aku akan mengerjakan sesuatu yang membuatku senang, gitu doang. Aku ga pernah mengerjakan sesuatu demi orang lain, dan kalo ini kuterima aku juga ga jamin bakalan bisa kelar.

Yah… Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir kerja kayak gini enak juga sih sambil belajar.

 _Hmmm… Ya udah deh, tak coba e bentar. Jelasin aja konsepnya lewat chat_

Aku pun kembali menaruh hapeku dan berkutat lagi dalam kebiasaan burukku, main game online di laptop. Ah… Urusan ini ya ini, itu ya itu… Sekarang game aja sampai puas…

 **-0-**

"Yo… Lagi ngapain…" Kataku sambil langsung masuk dan tiduran diatas ranjang sementara seseorang sedang duduk di depan laptop yang berada di samping ranjang tersebut. Mata onyx tajam tersebut tampak sedikit sebal sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke layar laptopnya yang penuh dengan tulisan warna-warni kode.

Telinganya tampaknya sudah di segel dari dunia luar sehingga dia tidak menjawab salamku. Tapi tak papa, toh yang aku butuhkan adalah sinyal wifi dari portable hotspotnya… Buat maen game online…

 _Jadi kayak gini…_

 _Dosenku tuh maunya animasinya pake apapun gak papa terserah udah_

 _Terus animasinya mau 3D dan_

 _Bla_

 _Bla_

 _Bla_

Selebihnya adalah penjelasan melalui fluida yang bener-bener aku gak paham. Kenapa aku bisa masuk MIPA ya? Dasar….

"Oi… Teme… Lu paham soal fluida gak…" Tanyaku sambil tanpa perizinan segera mencopot headset nista tersebut agar segelnya menuju dunia nyata segera terbuka.

"Apaan sih, ganggu orang lagi flow aja" Sungut Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun mencopot sebelah headsetnya lagi, menandakan bahwa state flow nya sudah berakhir karena memang projeknya udah kelar, mungkin tinggal penyempurnaannya doang. Dia pun berjalan menuju kearahku dan dengan tidak sopannya menendangku supaya lebih menyingkir.

"Ada apa soal fluida? Bukannya kamu jurusan matematika ya?" Tanyanya sambil membuka hapenya.

"Nih.. Sakura jadi minta bantuanku" Kataku sambil menunjukkan chat Sakura pada Sasuke. Ah… Ngapain harus sembunyi-sembunyi gitu sih, kan dia juga udah tau kalo Sakura butuh bantuan. Mata onyx itu pun bergerak dari bawah keatas untuk membaca chat yang ada pada layar hapeku.

"Kau… Bisa 3D?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Enggak sih, tapi boleh juga tuh kalo dicoba" Jawabku sambil sedikit nyengir. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, entah dia memikirkan akan merebut job ku atau apapun aku juga gak peduli sih.

"Yah.. Kalo menurutku sih pake 3D agak boros kalo untuk teknik pembelajaran aja. Coba aja bikin animasi kayak flat, long shadow dll. Atau realistic illustration juga gak papa, itu gak boros waktu" Sarannya sambil segera melihat hape untuk browsing sejenak.

"Gak ah, sepertinya 3D lebih asyik"

 **-0-**

"Wow… Wow… Wow… 3D bener-bener bagus…." Seruku terkejut saat aku masih mencoba untuk membuat animasi 3D

"Kalo aku bisa membuatnya pasti bagus. Kenapa tutorial kayak gini cepet banget sih, tangan mereka sevepat apa coba kalo buat kayak ginian. Abis itu manipulasinya susah banget lagi" Keluhku. Aku sudah berada di depan laptop selama 4 jam. Dan kalian tau apa yang aku hasilkan?

Nothing….

Ternyata betul kata Sasuke, 3D itu bener-bener susah. Aku aja gak yakin aku bisa membuat bola memantul dalam dua Minggu, gitu sok-sokan mau pake 3D buat animasi pembelajaran. Apa aku ngikut saran Sasuke aja ya?

"Arrgghhhh….!" Teriakku frustasi.

"Napa sih?" Seru seseorang yang tampaknya berada dalam kamarku. Aku pun menoleh kearah suara misterius tersebut dan melihat ada seseorang yang dengan cantiknya sudah terbaring diatas ranjangku dengan hape yang setia nongkrong di tangan kanannya. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hanya bisa menatap datar kearah hapenya tanpa sedikit pun menatapku.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanyaku dengan nada terkejut.

"Sejak tadi lah" Jawabnya asal. Ah… Orang ini… Bikin orang ga bisa konsentrasi kerja aja. Aku pun mematikan laptopku dan memakai celana trainingku.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda bernama Neji tersebut.

"Aula. Mau ngadem" Jawabku singkat. Aku pun berjalan keluar kamar setelah selesai mengenakan training. Ruang aula merupakan ruangan yang cukup luas dan dilengkapi dengan fitur Wi-Fi serta kipas angin sehingga cocok banget buat ngadem. Sayang banget di aula agak sedikit terbuka sehingga aku merasa sedikit ragu untuk bawa laptop kedalam aula.

"Wow… Ngapain disini?" Tanyaku ketika melihat makhluk berambut eboni a.k.a Sai yang tampaknya sedang duduk dengan sebuah piring kotor berada didepannya. Pemuda berwajah pucat tersebut tampak hanya sedikit melirik kearahku sebelum akhirnya kembali ke layar hapenya.

Aku pun hanya cuek dan kemudian langsung ikut tiduran disitu sambil memainkan hapeku. Aku mencoba untuk segera mendapatkan tutorial untuk membuat gelas ukur secara 3D, tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk membuat tutorialnya.. Apa terlalu susah kali ya? Ah… Masa gitu doang susah… Aku pun mencari tanpa henti dengan berbagai kata kunci yang mungkin digunakan.

Semakin banyak kata kunci yang kumasukkan, sepertinya semakin banyak hal yang tidak relevan yang kudapat. Argh….! Apaan sih ini… Dengan wajah frustasi aku pun membuka WhatsApp dan membuat sebuah status untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasiku.

 _Frustasi… Karena urusan yang sebenernya bukan urusanku -_-_

Aku pun kemudian langsung membuka sebuah video lucu di YouTube untuk menghilangkan kefrustrasianku. Hal ini memang biasanya berhasil, dan setelah itu aku pasti akan lupa semua masalahku dan segera tidur… Bodo amat dengan tugas yang bikin frustrasi ini, besok aja lah di kerjain.

"Napa senyam senyum sendiri, chattingan sama siapa hayo?" Sahut suara datar dari depanku.

"Enggak. Eh, Sai coba liat nih. Video orang-orang bego" Kataku sambil memperlihatkan layar hapeku yang sedang memperlihatkan tampilan sebuah video lucu pada Sai. Pemuda berambut eboni itu tampak sedikit tertarik dengan video yang kuperlihatkan.

"Aduh… Bego banget" Pekiknya sambil menahan tawanya. Aku pun tergelak melihat Sai bisa tertawa kayak gitu. Kutarik kembali hapeku begitu melihat sepertinya Sai lebih tertarik dengan layar hapenya daripada videoku. Dahiku berkerut begitu melihat ada yang nge-chat dan sepertinya, dia membalas statusku tadi.

 _Naruto…. T_T_

 _Gimana ya…. Aku juga ga jago soal animasi_

 _Selain itu aku juga ga begitu punya waktu buat belajar animasi T_T_

 _Kuliahku udah sibuk banget tau, maunya pengen 21 SKS aja tapi dosennya bilang 24 aja biar cepet lulus_

 _Tapi jadinya sekarang malah seperti ini TAT, keteteran terus tugasnya…._

 _Pengen nangis tapi gatau mau nangis sama siapa…_

Chat tersebut masuk kedalam hapeku secara berurutan. Ah… Tak kusangka dia membalas statusku seserius ini, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi, buat animasi 3D itu susah banget tau, biarin aja deh, besok juga bisa kan…

 _Kamu bisa kan, Naruto?_

Ah… Sialan… kenapa dia meminta dengan nada seperti itu sih… Aku jadi merasa bersalah banget karena sudah menyanggupi permintaannya kemaren dan kemudian sekarang aku menelantarkannya begitu saja. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, kupikir baik-baik sebelum akhirnya aku membalas pesan chat tersebut.

Pesan yang mungkin akan menyebabkanku repot di masa depan, bukan hanya tentang animasi 3D atau apapun, tapi juga tentang luka lama yang mungkin akan terulang.

 _Sudah, kamu diam aja dan serahkan semuanya padaku_

 **TBC**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Gw bukan orang bijak maupun orang jenius, tapi ada sedikit kutipan yang mengatakan begini…_

 _ **Excitement are faded away with proximity**_

 _Nih gw bukan sok-sokan pake bahasa Inggris ya, orang bahasa Jepang yang baik dan bener aja gw belum tentu paham, tapi kalo dari penjelasan Teme sih, kekaguman orang akan memudar seiring dengan kedekatan orang tersebut. Yah… Hal ini gw rasain juga sih saat gw mulai deket sama Sakura._

 _Dibalik kesemangatannya yang gw kira bener-bener overload itu, ternyata dia sedang menanggung banyak sekali beban yang yah bisa dibilang membuat dia depresi lah, dan hal itu cukup mengejutkan buat gw._

 _Ekspektasi gw saat melihat Sakura adalah orang yang bisa positive thinking seperti dia itu bisa buat gw lebih semangat lagi, apalagi kalo masalah cewek, bisa nenangin hati gw kalo gw lagi sedih, yah dan sebagainya lah…_

 _Ternyata dia juga butuh bantuan dan setelah gw deket dengan Sakura gw jadi ngerasa bahwa sepertinya pilihan gw dengan Sakura itu agak terlalu gegabah juga ketika melihat beberapa curhatannya dia._

 _Yah… Namanya juga hidup, kadang hidup orang lain kelihatan enak banget, padahal ya kalo lu bisa kenal orang itu lebih dekat, mungkin kekaguman lu pada kehidupan orang itu bakalan hilang, sama aja dong. Hehe_

 _Salam_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_


	2. Optimist

_Dear diary,_

 _Arrgghhh… Kamu ganteng banget sih… Udah cakep, pinter, pasti calon orang kaya nih. Eh tapi setahuku dia ga berasal dari orang kaya tuh. Kata temen-temen dia juga sederhana banget, malah seolah-olah dia itu miskin… Yah, tapi cowok kayak gitu bisa hemat uang juga kan._

 _Tau kan yang kubicarakan siapa? Yap… Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang bisa dibilang paling ganteng di Konohagakure Boarding University, meskipun banyak yang malu juga mengakuinya, tapi dia memang ganteng kok, pinter banget lagi, cuma kurang atletis aja, tapi itu semua ketutup lah sama kejeniusan tingkat dewanya itu._

 _Dan satu lagi yang bikin aku suka sama dia, sikap percaya diri dalam diam, uh… itu yang paling aku gak tahan. Seolah-olah dia bisa melakukan semuanya hanya dengan sikap diamnya itu. Diam-diam semuanya kelar, biasanya kayak gitu… Bahkan Neji-san dan Kakashi-sensei banyak juga menugaskan cowok pendiam semacam dia…_

 _Jangan-jangan, nanti diam-diam dia ngelamar aku lagi… Haha… Optimis boleh dong…_

 _Salam_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 **._o0o_.**

 **Hidden Story in Diary**

 **Optimist**

 **._o0o_.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku**

 **Genre : Slice of Life**

 **Happy Read**

Sinar jingga senja tampak semakin merah, seolah menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi sang surya akan segera kehabisan waktu untuk menerangi bumi yang sudah semakin menggelap. Seorang gadis berambut permen karet tampak menuntun motornya untuk memasuki gerbang asrama putri Konohagakure Boarding University. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu pun melangkah sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu dan sedikit berlari kecil dengan semangat.

Tanpa kehilangan semangatnya, dia pun melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk kedalam lorong yang berisikan pintu-pintu di sampingnya. Dia pun membuka sebuah pintu dengan gantungan berbentuk Strawberry dengan tulisan 'Haruno Sakura' dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Biji emerald itu tampak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memainkan hape. Bibirnya yang merah itu pun melengkung menyunggingkan seulas senyuman seiring dengan hilangnya keterkejutan dalam matanya.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Huft….!"

"Kenapa? Kok kelihatannya cape banget gitu?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang ketika melihatku yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhku didepannya yang sedang bermain hape.

"Ya jelas lah, hari ini aku full sampai sore gitu kok" Jawabku dengan nada yang sedikit sewot. Yap… Aku baru saja kuliah full, dan yang kumaksud full adalah bener-bener full tanpa ada jeda antar kelas. Jadi kayak anak sekolah gitu, berangkat pagi pulang sore dan membawa setumpuk tugas, apa ga cape coba?

"Ya udah, mandi-mandi sana biar bersih dan seger lagi" Sahut cewek berambut pirang tersebut. Dia adalah Ino, kamar sebelah, tapi dia sering banget mampir ke kamarku, bahkan aku tidak terkejut apabila pulang-pulang ternyata dia sudah tidur di ranjangku, meskipun aku sedikit kesal juga sih. Udah sore, cape, pulang dengan membawa ekspektasi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan…. Ada orang lain di ranjangku, apa ga pengen nendang kalo kayak gitu?

Ah… Tapi mungkin jangan deh, kan ga enak juga kalo tidur tiba-tiba ditendang.

"Tapi, tugasku yang ini masih belum selesai. Metpen ku juga masih stuck di latar belakang… Arghhh…." Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku ketika mengingat aku pulang membawa setumpuk tugas yang harus di selesaikan. Kudengar Ino tampak sedikit terkikik geli ketika mendengar teriakan frustrasiku barusan.

"Udahlah, gitu doang… Ntar juga selesai kok… Kamu kan kuat" Puji Ino. Aku pun terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino sebelum akhirnya aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hehe… Makasih. Ya udah deh, aku mau mandi dulu" Kataku sambil melompat bangun dari ranjangku dan segera bergegas menuju kearah lemariku untuk mempersiapkan baju ganti yang akan aku pakai setelah mandi tadi. Aku pun menaruh baju ganti tersebut diatas ranjang sebelum akhirnya kusambar handuk dan peralatan mandiku dan segera beranjak keluar dari kamarku sebelum aku terlambat untuk antri kamar mandi.

Kudendangkan sebuah lagu anak-anak kesukaanku sambil berjalan dengan penuh semangat kearah kamar mandi.

 _Disini senang…._

 _Disana senang…._

 _Dimana-mana hatiku senang…._

 _Disini senang…_

 _Disana senang…_

 _Dimana-mana hatiku senang…._

 _Lalala… Lalalala lalalalalalala….. Lalalala lalala…_

Jeglek….

Dendangan lagu itu pun terhenti seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar mandi. Aku pun melepaskan pakaianku dan menggantungkannya di gantungan pakaian sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju shower. Kuputar keran shower tersebut dan kurasakan guyuran air dingin yang segar mengalir melalui sela-sela rambut pink milikku, melunturkan setiap kelelahanku bersama dengan keringat serta debu yang berada di dalam kepalaku.

Kuusap seluruh badanku yang terasa lengket untuk menghilangkan semua bekas keringat yang menempel pada tubuhku. Kurasakan sedikit kehangatan air yang mengalir melewati pipiku, yang membuatku menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lemah.

"Ah… Dasar lemah…." Gumamku sambil menarik sesuatu yang basah yang akan mengalir melalui hidungku. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan sedikit isak yang akan keluar dari tenggorokanku serta kuputar keras shower lebih keras agar suaraku tidak begitu terdengar oleh orang di luar.

Ya… Aku lemah… Tugasku masih banyak yang kutunda, bahkan ada banyak sekali materi dosen yang tidak kupahami sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara merumuskan masalah dengan benar dan belum mendapatkan referensi untuk praktik mengajar semester depan. Semua usahaku terasa sia-sia, waktu tidurku turun drastis hanya untuk ngebut laporan yang salah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau mengorbankan diriku hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia seperti ini.

Mereka semua terlalu menaruh ekspektasi yang besar kepadaku, apa mereka pikir aku sekuat super girl dan sejenius profesor X? Seenak jidat aja mengatakan bahwa aku pasti bisa. Ketika aku bisa itu biasa, tapi ketika aku gagal mereka akan memandangku dengan pandangan 'dasar pecundang'… Apa-apaan itu?

Kurasakan air mataku mengalir semakin deras ketika aku memikirkan hal tersebut. Isakanku teredam dalam suara deburan shower yang semakin ku keraskan.

Tolong… Seseorang… Sadarilah posisiku… Aku tidak ingin jadi orang super yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan semua orang. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, aku pun menyandarkan tubuh bagian depanku kearah dinding shower. Kuangkat jari telunjukku untuk membuat sedikit tulisan pada dinding yang basah karena cipratan air tersebut.

Sasuke…

Kutersenyum lemah membaca tulisanku sendiri. Dia orang yang hebat kan? Yah… Aku percaya bahwa dia merupakan manusia biasa, bukan ras alien dari planet kripton.

Dia bisa menguasai hampir seluruh mata kuliah yang bisa dia ambil, menyelesaikan masalah yang bahkan aku saja belum bisa merumuskannya, membantu beberapa kakak tingkat dengan kemampuan analisisnya, dan kesehatannya yang sepertinya selalu terjaga, diam dalam ketenangan, bukan semangat dalam kefrustrasian.

Dia manusia biasa, tapi dapat melakukan semua itu. Hal itu… Sangat menakjubkan bukan? Kurasakan air mataku tidak mengalir lagi. Hanya air dingin dari shower yang bisa kurasakan sehingga membuat tanganku segera bergerak untuk mematikan shower tersebut. Bibirku yang sekarang sudah merah kembali itu pun melengkung membentuk senyuman indah.

"Aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkannya jika aku tidak bisa berdampingan dengannya" Gumamku dengan nada yang semangat.

Yah… Selalu seperti ini. Selalu dan selalu bayangan Sasuke yang dapat menarikku keluar dari rasa depresiku. Imajinasiku dengan liar membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia melamarku, kemudian bagaimana kami berdua bisa menikah dan membesarkan anak. Argghhhh… Aku bisa mimisan membayangkannya saja.

Kulirik bayangan wajahku didalam cermin. Wajah seseorang yang energik dan penuh semangat, seolah-olah bisa menembus apapun halangan yang ada di dunia ini.

"Be positive"

 **-0-**

 _Kayak gini kah?_

Kulihat video yang dikirimkan oleh teman rambut durenku. Aku memintanya untuk membuatkan sedikit animasi tentang simulasi bab fluida. Hmm… Sepertinya sudah lumayan sih.

 _Iya, kayak gitu_

 _Mungkin… Ntar coba tak tunjukin sama dosennya deh_

 _Tolong kirimin lewat email ya file animasinya_

Aku pun menaruh hape tersebut diatas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian hape tersebut menyala dan memperlihatkan pemberitahuan tentang balasan dari temenku.

 _Oke_

Yah,,, Mungkin gak perlu dibalas lagi. Dosen tua berambut pirang di depan tampak menerangkan sesoatu tentang metode pembelajaran yang kebanyakan isinya merupakan teori.

"Untuk tugas membuat media pembelajaran kemaren, abis ini kalian maju satu persatu dan kemudian presentasi sama saya ya…" Katanya ketika sudah selesai ngoceh selama berjam-jam sambil duduk dan melihat kearah arsipnya yang kemungkinan berisi absensi para mahasiswa. Tanganku sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar hal itu, bukan karena tremor atau apapun, tapi karena aku benar-benar takut…

Takut jika ternyata apa yang aku kerjakan ini salah dan aku nanti akan dimarahin dosen dan lain sebagainya. Ya… Aku tahu manusia gak akan ada yang sempurna, tapi… aku harus berusaha sekeras mungkin kan…

Aku pun mengambil nafas panjang, mengumpulkan semua hal yang dapat memotivasiku, yah dan itu artinya kebanyakan berisi tentang Sasuke. Kuberanikan diriku sambil membawa laptop milikku untuk maju kedepan. Sebuah animasi dengan background biru muda yang bergambar sebuah ilmuwan muda dengan berbagai macam peralatannya.

"Ini sensei animasi yang saya buat" Kataku sambil meletakkan laptop tersebut diatas meja. Mata dosen itu tampak menyipit melihat apa yang aku tampilkan. Beberapa saat kemudian dahinya berkerut heran.

"Kok kartun?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm… Buat yang 3D susah pak, nanti gak sesuai deadline" Jawabku sekenanya aja.

"Yah… Ga bisa gitu dong Sakura. Ini kan deadline nya di akhir semester buat presentasi projek akhir kan, jadi tiap minggu itu kamu ga langsung jadi seperti ini, yang penting ada progres lah" Katanya menyanggah. Aku pun diam saja sambil menganggukan kepalaku, tidak berani menentang perkara ini.

"Kamu tahu gak sih cara kerja alatnya?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sejenak, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Tahu" Jawabku singkat.

"Nah.. Ini kenapa pipanya ikut gerak. Kan harusnya selangnya aja yang ikut gerak" Kata sensei sambil menunjuk kearah layar laptopku. Aku pun melihatnya dengan seksama dan… ternyata benar… Sepertinya Naruto masih sedikit salah memahami animasinya. Tapi, ya gak papa lah.

"Nah… Sudah tahu kesalahannya kan? Harus pake 3D dan kemudian animasinya dibetulin ya… Terima kasih, kamu boleh duduk" Kata sensei sambil mempersilahkan untuk duduk. Aku pun menundukkan badanku sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di bangku milikku.

"Hufth…. Revisi semua"

 **-0-**

 _Naruto… Animasimu revisi_

 _Katanya harus pake 3D_

 _Juga pipanya itu ga usah gerak, yang gerak cuma selangnya aja_

Aku pun mengetikkan kata-kata tersebut kepada Naruto sebelum akhirnya kulemparkan hapeku diatas ranjang beserta tubuhku. Aku capek banget… Entah kenapa kata-kata dosen tadi serasa menusuk hatiku banget…

 _Yah… Tapi kalo 3D bikinnya lama banget…_

 _Kartun tadi udah bagus kok, yang trend sekarang flat design emang_

Aku pun berpikir sejenak ketika membaca pesan dari Naruto tersebut. Yah… Masa aku harus melawan kehendak dosen sih, ga lulus lulus dong. Aku pun membiarkan pesan tersebut tidak terbaca dan membaringkan tubuhku menghadap kearah langit-langit.

Rasa frustrasi perlahan muncul menghinggapi pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa membuat animasi yang bagus, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan Naruto untuk membuatkan tugasku. Kan dia juga punya tugas sendiri. Ingin rasanya ku berteriak frustrasi karena saking banyaknya tugas yang belum kukerjakan.

Drrtt…. Drrt…

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju kearah hapeku yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Itu artinya….

Pesan dari Sasuke.

Aku sudah mengatur agar hapeku selalu bergetar ketika ada pesan dari Sasuke dan selalu berdering ketika ada pesan dari orang tuaku. Selain itu sepertinya hanya omong kosong. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia nge chat aku sih?

 _Kelihatannya kamu revisi ya…._

 _Bilang aja sama dosennya, kalo pake 3D itu pengenalan warna cairanya itu ga kelihatan jelas, tapi kalo jadi kayak animasi, warna yang kontras bisa dilihat perbedaanya_

 _Aku udah bilang sama dobe sih supaya buat yang realistic illustration aja biar ga terlalu kelihatan flat_

 _Jadi mungkin seminggu lagi dobe bisa bantu kok_

Eh… Darimana dia tau kalo aku revisi? Ah… Iya aku lupa, Naruto dan Sasuke kan biasanya nempel. Kutertawa sendiri begitu terlintas sebuah pemikiran bahwa Naruto juga ga mungkin ngerjain begituan tanpa panduan dari Sasuke. Mekanika klasik aja dia ga ngerti….

 _Kalo gitu bantuin dong…._

 _Kamu bisa kan?_

Seulas senyuman bahagia tiba-tiba saja langsung menghapus semua pemikiran frustrasi milikku barusan.

Untuk saat ini aku masih harus mengerjakan projek dari Tsunade-sensei masalah penerimaan mahasiswa baru

 _Sorry_

"Haha… Dasar bodoh"

 **TBC**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Orang yang optimis itu bagus, yap bagus banget… Tapi aku baru sadar beberapa hal tentang apa yang dimaksud optimis ini. Optimis bukan sikap terlalu berekspektasi tinggi, mengharap yang positif dan terbaik akan terjadi kepada kita bahkan tanpa kita perlu berusaha._

 _ **Optimis adalah meyakini bahwa apapun yang terjadi, merupakan hal yang baik**_

 _Tadi pagi projek akhirku revisi semuanya, dari gambar sampai animasinya. Jadi, yah… Bisa dibilang aku harus membuat ulang semuanya sih, bukan aku, tapi Naruto. Sedih?, ya sedih banget lah. Kesel?, kesel banget. Frustrasi?, sempet sih…_

 _Tapi dari kejadian itu aku menemukan sebuah hal yang baik. Aku tahu bahwa disana, diaula sana Sasuke, orang paling ganteng se Konohagakure Boarding University, ataupun se distrik Konohagakure, mencoba untuk membantuku dengan memberikan masukan pada temannya yang sedang membuat animas buat tugasku._

 _Sama aja Sasuke yang ngerjain dong, cuma dia nyuruh temannya aja buat bantu dia karena dia orang yang super sibuk…_

 _Aih… Semangat terus Sakura… Aku yakin kok orang seperti Sasuke akan terus mendukung dirimu di belakang layar. Hehe_

 _Salam_

 _Sakura Haruno_


	3. For Myself

_Dear diary,_

 _Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini aku sudah belajar tentang Flask dan mencoba untuk merubah web site institusi dengan menggunakan python supaya tidak begitu ketinggalan zaman, dan juga aku memang perlu beberapa library untuk menggunakan machine learning dan python merupakan salah satu yang terbaik di kelasnya._

 _Design dan konsep presentasi dari Tsunade-sensei soal penerimaan maba juga sudah selesai, dan aku puas dengan semua itu._

 _Visualisasi data untuk skripsi juga kelar, tinggal analisis yang harus kulakukan besok. Hmm…! Apalagi yang sudah kulakukan hari ini ya? Mungkin sebagian besar hanya itu sih._

 _Dan untuk Hinata… Mungkin sebaiknya tidak terlalu kupikirkan karena untuk saat ini aku harus fokus dalam menyelesaikan studiku. Selain itu, ada banyak hal juga yang harus aku lakukan sebelum aku bisa ngurusin anak orang. Ada banyak ilmu yang belum aku kuasai, banyak tempat yang belum kujelajahi, banyak hal yang belum kupraktekkan._

 _Yah… Masalah Hinata ntar aja deh, meskipun kuakui kalo aku sebenernya kangen banget sama dia, kangen yang sungguh menyiksa…_

 _Salam_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 **_.o0o._**

 **Hidden Story in Diary**

 **For Myself**

 **_.o0o._**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina**

 **Genre : Slice of Life**

 **Happy Read**

Sinar matahari pagi memang bagus sekali untuk tulang karena dapat mengubah provitamin D dalam kulit menjadi vitamin D. Tak heran banyak sekali orang yang bersemangat dalam kegiatan outdoor saat sinar matahari sudah mulai menyengat kulit. Tak terkecuali kegiatan outdoor di Konohagakure Boarding University.

Beberapa mahasiswa tampak sedang melakukan sedikit peregangan dengan mengenakan jaket olahraga dan sepatu larinya sambil bercengkrama tentang berbagai hal dan tertawa bersama. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun berhenti dan memutuskan untuk jogging keliling kompleks karena jadwal kuliah mereka tidak begitu padat hari ini.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan seseorang dengan tubuh rampingnya yang masih setia duduk di meja kecil yang dipergunakan untuk meja kerja di kamarnya. Mata onyxnya tampak membaca sebuah buku tulis sederhana miliknya dengan wajah serius. Sebuah ballpoint hitam juga tampak masih bertengger diatas telinganya seperti tukang bangunan meskipun wajahnya yang bersih dan tampan itu jelas tidak mencerminkan sebuah pekerjaan kasar tukang bangunan.

Dia lah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terkenal karena keterampilannya dalam mengoperasikan komputer.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku sudah menyelesaikan hampir semua jobku untuk minggu ini, tinggal besok aku harus menemui dosen pembimbing skripsiku untuk konsultasi masalah data yang aku gunakan dalam skripsi. Yah… Berarti hari ini aku harus belajar Flask lagi deh.

"Sasuke, kau ada acara hari ini" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam telingaku bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu kamarku. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku kearah mata lavender yang menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak juga, ada acara apa emangnya" Tanyaku sambil menutup buku catatanku dan mengambil hapeku dan segera bergegas tiduran di atas ranjangku. Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut a.k.a Neji tampak sedikit senang dengan jawabanku barusan.

"Bantuin yuk… Masukin data buat mahasiswa baru" Kata Neji. Aku pun mengangkat sebelah alisku heran mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Sama dobe?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, tapi katanya Naruto ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan buat hari ini" Jawab Neji. Pasti pemuda berambut duren itu ngerjain animasi fluida itu lagi deh, soalnya kemaren Sakura bilang bahwa animasi buatan Naruto revisi.

"Hmmm… Baiklah. Kapan inputnya?" Tanyaku sambil mematikan layar hape dan kemudian beralih pada Neji.

"Mungkin sekitar jam 10 an" Yah… Masih 3 jam lagi kan…

"Ah… Ya udah. Ntar tak bantuin. Ngomong-ngomong, ada berapa anak yang daftar untuk semester ini" Tanyaku mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan Neji. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun mengeluarkan hapenya dan kemudian me-scroll layarnya untuk melihat chat sebelumnya.

"Gak begitu banyak sih, hanya ada 4 orang. Maklum lah pertengahan tahun seperti ini juga jarang ada yang masuk, kalo S2 mungkin masih banyak, cuma disini kan tidak menerima S2" Jelas Neji. Aku pun hanya manggut-manggut paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Neji.

"Cewek semua?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, cowoknya hanya satu sih… Mungkin kalo cowok sudah ngerasa bebas diluar kali daripada masuk sini" Jawab Neji sambil terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Untuk masuk sini, kau harus melihat IP mereka dulu kan? Gimana menurutmu IP mereka?" Tanyaku mencari informasi yang sedikit mendetail.

"Biasa aja tuh, nanti juga kau bakalan tau sendiri kalo udah input data" Jawab Neji singkat. Aku pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban dari Neji. Hening sejenak, karena aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang mereka.

"Tapi, mungkin ada seseorang yang menarik disini, Sasuke. Dia memiliki IP 4 untuk 3 semester awalnya" Kata Neji. Hal ini membuatku terkejut.

"Wow… Mengejutkan"

 **-0-**

"Teme, kau gak mau cari makan?" Tanya seseorang ketika dia melihatku keluar dari kamar. Aku pun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang merupakan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik mirip duren yang sepertinya juga baru saja keluar kamar. Tampilan acak-acakan seperti biasanya dan dari wajahnya, aku tahu kalo dia baru saja mencoba untuk mendesign animasi milik Sakura.

"Hn. Aku juga mau cari makan" Jawabku singkat sambil berjalan kearah lorong menuju pintu keluar. Pemuda jabrik itu pun dengan wajah semangat dan cengiran innocentnnya berlari kearahku dan kemudian berjalan tepat disampingku.

"Ne, ne, ne, gimana kalo kita masak mie bareng aja. Daripada jauh-jauh cari makan" Sarannya. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku sambil menatapnya dengan wajah heran. Yah… Pendapatnya lumayan bagus sih, aku juga lagi males untuk keluar, apalagi abis ini Neji masih butuh bantuanku.

"Ide bagus. Jadi kita beli mie di koperasi nih" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggunakan pelan oleh Naruto. Kami pun menyusuri lorong tersebut diiringi gelak tawa dari Naruto dan sedikit komentar sarkasme dan pedas dari mulutku. Yah… Mungkin hal ini sudah benar-benar biasa, jadi jangan kaget melihat pasangan ajaib seperti kami berjalan bareng.

Koperasi Konohagakure Boarding University merupakan sebuah usaha yang dipelopori oleh pengurus siswa dalam menyediakan berbagai macam kebutuhan dari mahasiswa termasuk dalam hal makanan dan snack yang menjadi komoditas utamanya. Penjaga koperasi dibagi dengan bagian yang sama, yaitu cowok diwaktu malam dan cewek diwaktu siang.

"Beli mie instan dong, dua" Kata Naruto pada seorang cewek pirang kucir empat yang terlihat sedang duduk di balik etalasi. Mata hijau cewek tersebut tampak sedikit berputar pelan sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan dua bungkus mie instan pada kami berdua.

"Mie aja terus… Ntar kamu jadi bodoh kayak dia loh Sasuke" Ledek cewek bernama Temari tersebut pada Naruto.

"Enak aja bilang bodoh" Sungut Naruto yang sepertinya tidak diterima jika dia dibilang bodoh oleh Temari.

"Udah, jangan menyangkal kenyataan seperti itu dong, dobe" Kataku menambah tingkat ledekan dari Temari, dengan nada datar tentunya, tapi sedetik kemudian bibirku menyunggingkan seulas seringaian meremehkan pada teman rambut durenku.

"Naruto… Jawab chatnya dong" Sebuah suara tampak keluar dari sisi kanan Temari. Seorang cewek dengan rambut pink permen karet tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan seulas senyuman kesal. Aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya kualihkan pandanganku pada Naruto yang tampak masih nyengir innocent sambil mengambil dua bungkus mie nya.

"Sorry, tadi hapenya tak tinggal diatas" Kata Naruto.

"Udah sekalian aja bilang, udah ketemu juga" Sahutku sambil memutar bola mataku kearah dua orang yang lagi ngobrol dengan kikuk tersebut. Cewek berambut pink bernama Sakura tersebut tampak seolah meminta izin pada Naruto untuk membicarakan hal tersebut disini, sedangkan Naruto tampaknya tidak peka tentang hal tersebut.

"Yah… Masalah itu, Sasuke-kun… Animasinya kan dosennya minta 3D kan… Jadi aku minta pendapat tentang kelompok yang katanya gambarnya udah bener kemaren" Kata Sakura. Tampaknya dia tidak peduli dengan izin dari Naruto setelah kutatap matanya dengan tatapan 'cepet deh, kami berdua laper tau'. Sekarang pandanganku beralih pada Naruto yang tampaknya masih belum peka.

"Gimana sih gambarnya? Sepertinya kemaren udah ku kasih saran supaya pake realistic illustration deh sebelum ke 3D" Tanyaku. Menunggu Naruto peka pastinya akan memakan banyak waktuku.

"Iya… Bener, Teme. Gambar yang dikirimin itu kayak gambar yang dibuku-buku itu loh, yang biasanya pake gradasi. Terus tadi tak coba pake bayangan sama highlight, hasilnya lumayan sih, tapi aku juga ga tau maunya dosennya dia gimana" Jawab Naruto.

"Ya udah… Ntar biar diselesain sama dia, kalo ada revisi ntar bilang aja" Kataku menutup permasalahan. Bibir Sakura tampak mengulum senyuman kecil yang terkesan energik setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Hehe… Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, Naruto"

 **-0-**

"Fyuh… Kenyangnya…" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya setelah selesai makan mie. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat temen yang bisanya cuma malu-maluin temen sepermainannya ini.

"Eh… Teme, abis ini kau ada kerjaan gak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin bantuin Neji buat input data mahasiswa baru" Jawabku singkat. Pandanganku tampak terbentur pada seorang gadis indigo yang membawa tumpukan file yang, dapat dikatakan cukup berat sehingga membuatku berjalan kearahnya untuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Taruh situ aja, Hinata" Kataku dengan nada datar, meskipun sebenernya aku kasihan melihat gadis imut tersebut membawa berkas yang cukup berat. Hinata pun menaruh file tersebut diatas kursi penerima tamu.

"Neji-nii ada tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, udah kubawakan aja untuk Neji nanti. Dia udah nunggu di aula mungkin" Jawabku singkat.

"Yo, Hinata. Banyak banget kertasnya" Komentar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang kearah Hinata sambal nyengir innocent. Hinata tampak tersenyum malu sambil berbalik keluar dari asrama putra. Sebuah benak yang sedikit aneh tampaknya segera terlintas di kepalaku.

Apakah Hinata menyukai Naruto?

Ah… Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan siapa menyukai siapa… Tapi entah mengapa benak bahwa Hinata menyukai orang lain selalu terlintas di pikiranku. Hal itu membuatku terus termotivasi untuk menjadi yang terbaik, sampai Hinata tidak menemukan seorang pun yang patut disukainya selain diriku.

Oh… Iya, aku tau apa yang sedang kupikirkan tadi.

"Hinata" Panggilku sebelum gadis berambut indigo tersebut berjalan keluar dari gerbang. Gadis itu pun berhenti dan kemudian menoleh sambil menatap heran kearahku. Aku pun tanpa persetujuan langsung menarik Naruto untuk menemaniku menemui Hinata yang sedang menunggu disamping gerbang.

"Kalo boleh tau, kira-kira nanti berkas-berkas kayak gitu dimasukkin dalam apa ya? Apa dalam excel?" Tanyaku ketika sampai di sana.

"Biasanya sih begitu, kenapa emang?" Kata Hinata bertanya balik.

"Hm… Gimana kalo tak buatin website buat database biar orang mau daftar itu bisa online gitu. Tapi nanti kita juga sediain slot buat daftar offline" Saranku. Gadis itu pun memiringkan kepalanya seolah meminta penjelasan lebih lagi tentang ideku barusan.

"Mungkin Sasuke-senpai bisa usulkan hal itu pada Neji-nii. Bukan aku kan yang memutuskan?" Jawab Hinata.

"Yah… Aku juga tau kalo Neji yang mutusin, tapi yang menjalankan kan kamu. Jadi kalo gitu kira-kira enak gak? Daripada bawa berkas kesana kemari kayak gitu" Kataku. Wajah Hinata tampak berubah menjadi mode menimbang-nimbang saran dariku sebelum akhirnya aku mendeteksi adanya sedikit senyuman geli yang tipis sekali dari bibir merahnya.

"Kayak gitu bagus juga. Manajemennya nanti juga bagus kalo seperti itu, mungkin kayak gitu bisa diusulkan" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. Baiklah, ada projek baru.

"Ya udah deh. Ntar tak bilangin Neji soal ideku barusan" Kataku menyimpulkan.

"Hmmm…. Ada yang mau dibicarakan lagi, senpai?" Tanya Hinata. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku pelan sehingga gadis berambut indigo tersebut hanya menganggukan kepalanya seolah memberikan salam kepadaku sambil berjalan keluar dari gerbang.

"Idemu barusan bagus juga. Aku juga barusan sebenernya mau usul itu waktu mubes besok" Celetuk Temari yang sepertinya sedang membaca buku di koperasi.

"Wow… Sepertinya kita sependapat ya…" Kataku sambl tersenyum kecil.

"Itu idenya temenku sih"

 **-0-**

"Sudah kan, Neji?" Tanyaku pada Neji yang sedang berkutat untuk membereskan berkas tersebut.

"Iya, dan untuk idemu tadi akan aku masukkan dalam usulan rapat pengurus Yayasan nanti" Kata Neji dengan keadaan tetap sibuk membereskan banyak sekali berkas yang sudah dibawa oleh adiknya tadi.

"Arigatou" Jawabku sambil berdiri dan kemudian berjalan kearah kamarku. Ku ambil hape yang tergeletak di meja untuk melihat apa yang belum kulakukan. Tampaknya ada notifikasi WhatsApp deh. Aku punya banyak sekali grup WhatsApp sehingga aku harus membisukan semua notifikasi grup karena jika tidak maka notifikasi penting pasti akan tertutup oleh notifikasi grup tersebut. Artinya notifikasi hanya akan muncul apabila aku di PM.

 _Sasuke-senpai, bisa bicara sebentar? Aku perlu bantuan_

Dahiku berkerut begitu melihat siapa yang nge-chat diriku barusan.

Ini Hinata. Ada apa gerangan dia meminta bantuanku? Bukannya dia mahasiswi rajin yang memiliki IP hampir cum laude dan telaten dalam mengurusi masalah kuliahnya?

 _Iya, Hinata. Apa yang bisa dibantu?_

Centang satu, dua, biru, mengetik. Oh… Rupanya dia sedang online, apa dia sudah bersiap dengan chatku terus terbuka ya? Ah…. Singkirkan pemikiran kayak gitu.

 _Hmmm… Waktu Sasuke-senpai tadi usul untuk membuatkan website manajemen, aku jadi kepikiran buat jadiin itu sebagai projek akhir semester ini. Dan saya butuh bantuan senpai_

Ah, iya. Hinata kan ilmu administrasi ya. Pantes aja jika ginian jadi projek akhirnya.

 _Terus, aku bisa bantu apa?_

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah balasan yang panjang berisi deskripsi dari website yang diinginkan oleh Hinata pun muncul di WhatsApp ku. Otakku langsung bekerja setengah mati untuk memroses banyak deskripsi tersebut dengan pengetahuanku seolah sedang dibanjiri oleh kesemangatan yang tanpa batas.

"Wow…. Sepertinya ini bakalan menarik"

 **TBC**

 _Dear, Diary_

 _Hari ini hari sosial yang jarang. Biasanya aku menghabiskan hariku dengan mendekam di kamar dan mempelajari sesuatu yang mungkin akan bermanfaat buat karirku kelak._

 _Dan juga hari ini ada sesuatu yang mungkin dapat ku pelajari._

 _ **Hidup bukan untuk menjadi bahagia, tapi hidup adalah untuk menjadi berguna**_

 _Sebaik-baiknya manusia adalah manusia yang dapat memberikan manfaat untuk dirinya maupun manusia yang lain._

 _Hal ini juga sepertinya merupakan suatu insting yang kuat dalam diri laki-laki sehingga meraka akan bahagia apabila mereka dibutuhkan oleh orang lain dan dapat melakukan sesuatu yang bagus dan berguna untuk mereka, apalagi untuk orang yang mereka cintai._

 _Yah… Itu dari pengalamanku hari ini yang seolah kebanjiran semangat saat Hinata meminta tolong padaku untuk mengerjakan projek akhirnya._

 _Salam_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_


End file.
